In conventional semiconductor memories, it has been necessary to read/write data from/to a memory cell in order to test an open failure of a bit line and a short failure of adjacent bit lines, and, therefore the test has been troublesome.
Also, JP-A-2000-251499, for example, discloses a method of providing a first register formed of a plurality of flip-flops connected to one ends of bit lines and a second register formed of a plurality of flip-flops connected to the other ends of the bit lines for disconnection test of each of bit liens in order to determine presence/absence of disconnection of each of the bit lines in a memory cell array and comparing test data that are written into the first register, transferred to the second register via the bit lines, and read out from the second register with the test data written into the first register.